


I'll Be There When the Lightning Strikes

by Prodigalsan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Scientists - Freeform, Gen, Guilty Cloud, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Science Experiments, Smitten Genesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigalsan/pseuds/Prodigalsan
Summary: A dejected Cloud Strife resigns from the infantry after being deemed unfit to enter the SOLDIER program due to his lack of strength and omegan nature. Right before he leaves the city, Dr. Hollander intercepts him and offers him a deal: he will personally endorse Strife to the program, but only if he agrees to carry the child of a First-Class SOLDIER and help Dr. Hollander redeem himself in the eyes of ShinRa.How desperate should a young country boy be to accept such a bargain? As desperate as Cloud, it seems.Strifesodos Omegaverse AU.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Life Does Not End Where Dreams Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Strifesodos has been my rarepair for a while and I've been making a bit of art for them, but I wanted more content, huhu. So Here I Am!! I know the premise sounds heavy but honestly I'm not going to make this all that deep ;;; this is my first tribute to the pair so it's not gonna be super ambitious. Still, I hope you join me for the ride!
> 
>  **Note** : Cloud is eighteen at the beginning of this fic. Also, this fic isn't beta-read.

“Hey, Strife,” Trevors says as he hovers behind Cloud, who is doing his best to concentrate on his task at hand. Trevors eyes the duffel bag on the bed and hums. “So I guess you’re really leaving, huh?”

 _‘No shit.’_ Cloud resists the urge to glare over his shoulder. He shrugs instead as he folds his few shirts and places them inside the worn bag he’d brought with him three years ago. “No use staying where I’d be going nowhere. I’m not gonna grow old here, no sir.”

He hears Trevors scratch at something—probably his chin, like he is wont to do when he is thinking. Cloud has memorized and noted all the quirks of his squadmates, though more out of necessity and survival than any real interest. The bed dips as Trevors sits, and Cloud tries not to be too bothered by the weight of the man’s stare on his form. 

“You know, the army’s not bad. We get free board and food, and we have benefits like health and life insurance,” Trevors begins. When Cloud finally turns to look at him, he continues, “you’re also not a bad shot when your head’s not so far up your ass. It would kinda be a waste to just let all that experience and skill go ‘cause you’re frustrated.”

Cloud sighs. “I’m not frustrated.”

Trevors raises a brow. “And you expect me to believe that.”

“Look,” Cloud says forcefully as he zips the bag closed. He hefts it up over his shoulder and checks the bunk bed one last time, looking beneath the thin mattress. Good riddance, sore backs and sleepless nights! “If you’re happy here, that’s fine. I’m glad that at least one of us is content with their life. But I’m not. I want things that I’m apparently not qualified to have, so I’m leaving before I waste more of my time.”

Trevors rolls his eyes as he stands up, hovering behind Cloud again. “So you didn’t qualify for SOLDIER again. Big deal. Tons of people don’t make it. It’s not a death sentence, you know.”

Cloud glares down at his boots. “I’d die to be a SOLDIER.”

“Hey.” Cloud jumps a little when he feels Trevors turn him around by the shoulder. His soon-to-be former squadmate isn’t wearing his helmet and visor, so his pale green eyes are staring into Cloud’s confused and wary blue gaze. “Not everyone is meant to be a SOLDIER, and that’s okay. You don’t have to be one of them to make a name for yourself.”

“Um,” Cloud begins, looking between Trevors and the door. He sniffs the air once and backs away, tucking his chin against his throat. “T-Thanks, Trevors. But becoming part of SOLDIER had been a dream of mine. Finding out that I’m not qualified ‘cause of my dynamic is going to take a while to move on from, and I’d rather not have my pity party here where you all can make fun of me.”

“I wouldn’t make fun of you! I—I admire you, Cloud.” Trevors began to blush, much to Cloud’s growing horror. He clears his throat and scratches at his chin. “Listen, maybe you don’t need to stay as a trooper, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave Midgar, either. I mean, ShinRa has this cohabitation policy that can be—”

“No, Trevors.”

“But—”

“Sorry,” Cloud cuts him off. He quickly maneuvers around his former squadmate; his feet anxious to get to the door. He sends Trevors one last smile before saluting. “Be seeing you. Or not.”

* * *

When Cloud had first walked into Midgar, the sight that had greeted him was the gaudy, neon lights that dotted the slums below the plate. He had just come from a long boat ride and an unfortunately cramped hitchhike on a van that had definitely been past its prime, so the bright lights hadn’t been ideal for his growing nausea. Whenever he tells the story about him having slept in a rubbish bin on his first night in Midgar, he isn’t exactly exaggerating for humor’s sake.

But despite that awful first night, Cloud has nothing but good memories of the Slums. People above plate turn up their noses at the thought of visiting the unsightly, sun-deprived areas, but the truth is, everything is so much livelier and more genuine down here than up there. Crime is definitely rampant in these parts, and Cloud has seen his fair share of disorder and vulgarity while on a patrol, but it’s hard not to feel at home where he had first felt hope and joy swell in his chest. This is where his dream of becoming SOLDIER had breathed its first breath, and where Cloud had been welcomed warmly into a new world like a babe from the womb.

Which is why it is only fitting that Cloud spend his last night in Midgar here, as well.

He stands a few ways away from a popular food truck, waiting for his last meal in the city. He bops his head to a song that’s often blasted from radios in stations and streets above plate, and smiles as a passing group of kids sing loudly along with the lyrics. Cloud’s gaze lingers on a small girl who is trailing behind the group; calling out to an older brother while clinging to a worn, but definitely beloved chocobo doll.

Cloud sighs and sits down at an empty table, placing his duffel on his lap. He opens it and fishes out a folded piece of paper that appears to have been crumpled. Recalling the night he had first read the letter, Cloud knows that the cause hadn’t been an accident.

Sighing again, he unfolds the letter and reads it one more time:

_“My Little Raincloud,_

_“I’m so sorry that SOLDIER didn’t pan out for you the way you wanted it to. I know how long you’ve dreamed of becoming a SOLDIER like Sephiroth_ _—_ _and don’t deny that you like him! I have proof, young man_ _—_ _but some things aren’t meant to be. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise, my love, and that your true purpose is here, back home. Did you know Tifa had presented as an alpha? Very curious, given how meek she had been. I told her about your return and she seemed thrilled! Isn’t that nice? You can catch up and become friends again._

_“Cheer up, my baby Cloud, for life doesn’t end where dreams do. Hurry on home, and I’ll make it all better with my famous Nibel stew._

_“Love, Mama,”_ Cloud finishes, crumpling the letter and throwing it back inside the bag. He is so focused on the table that he doesn’t notice his chicken wrap on the table until the steam has long gone away, and the stereo has stopped playing the lively tunes.

He shakes his head and takes a bite of the cold chicken wrap, trying not to make a face at how bad it tastes now that the warmth—the secret ingredient to making low-quality food amazing—has long gone away. Despite this, he finishes it dutifully, for loathe was he to waste food, and he shoots the wax paper towards the rubbish bin a few feet away without looking at it. He can’t help but smile a little when he sees that it makes it in.

“You’ve got good aim, boy.”

Cloud snorts and turns away from the voice, placing his chin in his hand. “Thanks, I guess. Though kids around here do that all the time, so it was nothing special.”

A chuckle. “Do kids often try without looking? That takes practice and skill.”

Cloud shrugs. “Maybe. Still nothing special, though. And it’s not like it matters anymore.”

A long, low hum. “Hmm, yes, I suppose it doesn’t, since you’re leaving Midgar tonight. But are you just going to quit? Officer Strife?”

“How do you know _—_ ” When Cloud turns to face the stranger, he pauses at the sight of an unassuming man in a hat and a dark coat. He sniffs the air once and finds a beta scent, so he relaxes slightly. Cloud leans back and raises a brow. “You’re from ShinRa, aren’t you?”

The stranger sighs and shakes his head. “I suppose I shouldn’t be too disappointed that you don’t know me. You’re a lowly trooper, after all, and you never earned the rank to patrol the upper floors in the ShinRa building, much less have access to information on high profile figures like me. Fortunately, you’re not _completely_ useless, hence why I am here before you. Oh, yes. Not useless at all, hmm.”

“What are you talking about?” Cloud asks, his hackles rising. He shifts his gaze, subtly searching for an escape route or a weapon he can use to defend himself. When the man laughs, Cloud turns his gaze back on him and growls. “What’s so funny?”

“No need to worry, Officer Strife. Ah, that is, just Strife now, isn’t it?” The stranger sweeps his hands in front of him; an attempt at a calming gesture. When Cloud refuses to drop his glare, the strange man sighs again. “Really, there’s no need to be so suspicious. I’m here to offer you an opportunity, after all. One that will benefit us both.”

“Not interested,” Cloud says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But you haven’t even heard it!”

“I don’t need to. I don’t _want_ to.” Cloud stands up as he wipes his mouth with some tissue. He shoots the wad of tissue towards the bin, where it lands in neatly again. “I’ve been stuck here long enough, dealing with awful drill sergeants and nosy squadmates. Being a trooper for the rest of my life was never part of the plan, and nothing you can say will convince me to go back.

“So if you’ll excuse me.” Cloud bends down to fetch his bag, and he gives the stranger a smile full of teeth. “I have a train, a van, and a boat to catch and puke in.”

“But I’m not trying to convince you to go back to the army,” the stranger said as Cloud walks around him. When Cloud refuses to stop, the stranger catches up to him and says, “I’m trying to get you into _SOLDIER_.”

Cloud stops dead in his tracks. He turns to the stranger; his eyes wide and unbelieving. “ _What?_ ”

The stranger grins and places a hand on his shoulder. He points his thumb to the sky. “Follow me, boy.”

* * *

The man introduces himself as Dr. Hollander, a high-profile researcher and scientist in the ShinRa science department. He spends the journey up the plate talking about his achievements and qualifications—things that easily go over Cloud’s head, as the former trooper isn’t really listening. He pays attention to his rant about Dr. Hojo, however, because—while a lowly trooper he may have been—even Cloud has heard of the creepy scientist who never seems to set foot out of the labs.

They eventually make it at ShinRa—its bright lights the brightest beacon in the most powered city in the world. Lightning flashes behind the horizon, prophesizing an incoming storm. 

Cloud stares at the digital clock on the wall as they go through a nondescript, employees-only entrance, and he learns that it’s almost midnight. He fishes out a crumpled ticket in his pocket and stares at it; his five-day boat ride to Costa del Sol should be boarding by this time.

He sighs and rubs at his eyes. This single-way ticket had cost him a fortune to purchase, and it will take him a while to earn enough gil for another one if this doesn’t pan out the way he is led to believe.

As they make their way up the private elevator, with Dr. Hollander still chatting away in the small space, Cloud can’t help but wonder if he’s making the right choice. He doesn’t know Hollander, after all. For all he knows, and highly suspects at this point, the man can be a whacko intending to kill him and use his organs to feed whatever experiment they’re raising up there.

But this is the same feeling of trepidation he had felt when he was about to board the boat to Junon, and he later thanked himself for overcoming it. Despite not knowing Hollander, maybe this can be another good thing. If cooperating with him can get Cloud closer to becoming SOLDIER…

 _‘I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t do at this point,’_ Cloud tells himself, smiling sadly.

By the time Hollander starts calling Hojo creative, and admittedly funny, names, they have reached the science department. Hollander leads him through his private labs where men and women in lab coats were hunched over… science stuff.

Further in, Cloud sees a few bee saucers and drones patroling the floor, which piques his curiosity. Is Hollander improving the designs?

“This is my personal labs, where my team and I pursue perfecting Project G. We used to have sites in Junon and Banora, but those were recently closed down after… a minor dispute,” Dr. Hollander says as they enter an office. When the scientist sits at the large chair, Cloud just stands straight in front of the desk; his trooper training showing through. “I’ve appealed for this laboratory to be renovated and outfitted properly for my research, but unfortunately, we’ve yet to receive any funding for it. That’s because majority of the budget for R&D has been allotted for Project S, which you already know is led by Hojo.”

Cloud nods, though he feels sheepish about not paying enough attention now. He reassures himself by thinking that terminology like that won’t be relevant to him in the long run, anyway. SOLDIERS don’t really do science, after all. “So what does that have to do with me? I’m not exactly a genius, so I can’t help you there.”

Dr. Hollander sniffed and tapped a few keys on his console to summon a holographic screen between them. Cloud narrows his eyes as information fills the screen, and he gasps when he sees his picture and files show up last.

“This,” Dr. Hollander says, pointing at his medical file. Cloud’s eyes zone in at the remarks at the bottom: unfit for SOLDIER program, and he fumes. “This file decided your fate. Unfit for the SOLDIER program, they said. The first two times, they simply told you to come back for the next one; possibly hopeful that your physical stature would improve as you served in the infantry. Alas, your physical traits remained the same, and you are still very much an omega. Your slight build and omegan nature were deemed to become a possible hindrance to a successful SOLDIER career, so you were finally barred from taking the assessment again.

“It must have hurt,” Dr. Hollander says, facing Cloud with a sympathetic look on his face. “To have your dreams crushed for something you cannot help.”

“I didn’t come here for a recap of the worst day of my life,” Cloud bit back hotly; the gums around his fangs itching. “I’m here because you said you can get me into SOLDIER. If you’re just wasting my time, doctor, then I’ll just leave—”

“Your CO has mentioned your temper, too, Strife. Although a bit of insubordination isn’t necessarily bad, you shouldn’t be so unfriendly to the man who’s about to give you the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“Then just fucking tell me what this _opportunity_ is!”

Hollander tapped on the console to expand his medical file. Cloud stares as Hollander brings out his blood work, which has revealed that he is like any typical, slight-underweight omega. Except, of course, the tiny traces of mako in his blood they discovered three years ago. “You grew up in Nibelheim, yes? The one with the reactor? Did you ever go near it?”

Cloud shuffles his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Hollander’s intense gaze. “It’s a small town. Barely anything there besides an inn, a general store, and the reactor you mentioned. There’s a mansion somewhere nearby, but only the stupid kids try to get in there.”

“I asked about the reactor, boy,” Hollander asks gently, though his gaze maintains its intensity. “Did the _stupid kids_ visit that, as well? Including you?”

Cloud frowns. “I wasn’t a stupid kid.”

“Really.” Hollander grins, leaning back and pointing at his blood sample. “Because this shows the exact opposite.”

Cloud shakes his head and waves a hand. “All right, so I might have snuck up there once or twice. Just to check it out. No big deal. It’s not like I vandalized the place or went inside it, or anything.”

“No, no, not saying that you did, boy. Though reactors are messy, aren’t they? Especially the ones that are so far out that not many engineers and technicians visit to maintain it. Sometimes there are leaks. Sometimes large ones that form small puddles. Or ponds.” Hollander smiles as Cloud looks away. “And sometimes little boys fall into them by accident.”

“What exactly do you want?” Cloud asks, masking his discomfort by baring his teeth at Hollander. “I’m not in the mood for games, doctor. Just tell me what you want so I can tell you to fuck off and be done with it—”

Hollander chuckles and shakes his head. “Oh, Strife. Do you honestly think you can leave now? After all that I’ve revealed to you?”

Cloud pauses and takes a step back. He turns his head over his shoulder and sees the patrolling bee saucers through the glass window. He mutters a curse under his breath. Dammit! It had been a trick all along!

Hollander sighs and stands up, walking up to Cloud to pat him on the shoulder. “Now, now, I don’t want this to get messy. Unlike Hojo, I care about people. I don’t want this to end badly, so why don’t you just calm down and let me tell you what I have in mind, hmm?”

“... Fine.” Cloud turns slightly and steps away, positioning himself perpendicular to Hollander and the door. He is unwilling to let the drones and Hollander get a good shot at his back. “What’s your proposal?”

“Oh, I like that. Proposal! Very in-theme with what I have planned for you, boy.” Hollander grins and rubs his palms together. “You see, Strife, I too know what it feels like to have my goals and dreams crushed. I’m a brilliant scientist! Just as brilliant as that whack-job Hojo, yet the company doesn’t give me the light of day! And science is all about taking risks! Surely a few malfunctioning machines and a destroyed lab shouldn’t prevent me from pursuing my projects further, yes?”

Cloud grimaces. “Um.”

“Exactly. So I know how you feel, boy. It’s a shame for you not getting into SOLDIER due to insignificant hiccups like gender and stature. Especially when your genetic makeup has so much potential.” Hollander waves a finger in the air. “I don’t think I need to remind you how lucky you are to be cognizant after such an accident. Most people don’t recover from mako poisoning.”

Cloud swallows. “So you want my… genetics?”

“YES!” Hollander claps his hands. “You’re catching on, Strife. You possess a very important gene that I believe can revolutionize the SOLDIER program. With it, I can redeem Project G and get the recognition I deserve! The President will regret ever dismissing my research; and Hojo will be nothing but a memory.”

“So you want my blood,” Cloud says, though there is a question at the end as his gaze shifts between Hollander and the door. No psychotic drones barging in yet, so that’s a good sign that Hollander is honest. He thinks.

“Not just your blood, boy. You can offer me something better.” Hollander grins and rubs his hands together again, approaching him with a gaze that sends shivers down Cloud’s spine. “I want your progeny!”

Cloud takes a few steps back; his face as white as a sheet. “C-Come again?”

“You heard me. Your progeny!” Hollander repeats. “Your offspring. A super child!”

Cloud’s wide-eyed gaze sweeps over Hollander’s form, and the scientist laughs and says, “oh, not with me, no! We will not be wasting your genetics. As brilliant as I am, we need you to pair up with an equally promising and compatible specimen. A SOLDIER. First Class, preferably.”

“You’re saying,” Cloud begins slowly—pausing only to allow his brain to process Hollander’s request. “That you want me to sleep with a SOLDIER and have a kid with them? Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Very,” Hollander says, dropping his giddy facade. “The most well-adjusted offspring are borne from bonded unions. Or, at the very least, successful heats where the omega is at their best mental state. And while it is possible to get samples from SOLDIERS for an artificial insemination, I would rather follow the natural process.”

“You’re crazy,” Cloud declares, shaking his head. “You’re telling me to sleep with a SOLDIER, get knocked up, and hand you my baby. What makes you think I’m just going to give them to you? I’m not looking to be a mother anytime soon, but I don’t plan to be a shitty one, either.”

Hollander sighs as if Cloud was the dumbest specimen of human he has had the misfortune to converse with. “Of course I will allow you to raise it. The child’s mental state matters, as well! I’ve seen what happens to a promising specimen that has been separated from its mother. The lack of bond and nurturing will inhibit any social development, and I most certainly want my greatest creation to be at its best in every aspect!”

“You’re crazy.” Cloud lets out a harsh breath. “You’re really fucking crazy.”

“Perhaps. But I will do _anything_ to achieve my goals, Strife.” Hollander gives him a look, smiling knowingly. “What about you? How serious are you about becoming a SOLDIER? Or would you rather go back home to your hick town to become a young house-omega? Like dear old mother had been?”

Cloud freezes and looks up, feeling chills from the way Hollander is smiling so innocently. He turns away. “Leave my mother out of this.”

“I will, boy. If you agree.” Hollander clasps his hands together as he stands directly in front of Cloud, whose face was so pale it was almost white. Hollander tuts and pats his cheek. “Don’t you fret! I already told you: I take care of my people. You, your mother, and your future progeny will have nothing to fear from me. I don’t expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain so soon, either.”

Cloud blinks and turns back to him, wary. “What do you mean?”

Hollander rolls his eyes. “I don’t expect you to be able to socialize with SOLDIERs before you are part of the program. That’s just foolish. The first phase of our plan involves me endorsing you to the program, where you will receive your shot and begin your career. For the second phase, once you’ve established yourself among the group, I expect you to start seeking out a suitable sire for the specimen. Again, any SOLDIER will do, but I would prefer a First Class SOLDIER.”

Cloud ponders, looking up at the scientist through his bangs. “So I don’t need to do it right away?”

“Of course not. But try not to take too long. I will know if you’re stalling,” Hollander says, smiling. “And I’m sure you understand what will happen if you try to get out of our bargain.”

“And what makes you think I won’t try when I become a SOLDIER?” Cloud asks, feeling strangely brave despite the thinly-veiled threats. “I would become strong enough to kill you.”

Hollander shrugs. “Indeed, but despite my fall from grace, I hold a significant position in the department. People will talk if I vanish. And I will make sure they know who to point their fingers at if that happens.

“Also,” Hollander continues, scratching at his chin and smiling. “I’m sure your dear mother would be devastated to learn of her sweet son doing such a terrible thing. It would probably kill her, actually. Don’t you think so?”

And that is what forces Cloud on his knees, staring at the ground. Hollander continues to speak somewhere above him, but Cloud doesn’t hear anything beyond the quick beating of his heart and his sharp breaths. 

He wipes his face with his hands and curses himself. What the fuck has he gotten himself into? He should have known that Hollander is a psycho! Just like everyone in the fucking science department. 

And now he has to choose. Will he allow his mother to get hurt—possibly even murdered, or will he let himself and his future child to be used by a scheming, vengeful scientist? Is there even a choice? Is being SOLDIER so important that he has allowed himself to get into this mess?

How desperate is Cloud to even consider it, as he is doing now?

“Do—” Cloud pauses, clenching his fists and gripping the material of his pants tightly. “Do you promise nothing bad will happen to the child if I agree to this? Do you swear?”

“Of course! Far be it from me to abuse a valuable specimen so needlessly. The child will be treated with utmost care.” Hollander nods, clasping his hands together. Then he grins and waves a finger in Cloud’s face. “And, perhaps, so will dear old Mrs. Strife. SOLDIERS earn quite a bit. Though I am very sure you know that.

“So, Cloud Strife.” Hollander kneels down to Cloud’s level and lifts up his chin. He grins as he extends an open hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Cloud stares at the ground for a few moments before finding the courage to look up. He stares at Hollander for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and gripping the man’s hand with his own.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on Hollander is a little different. He's still going to be a spineless coward in the end, but he's the head of a major research project, so I'm assuming his name carries SOME weight. Plus, it's AU anyway lol. Please forgive the discrepancies to canon.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think~ I'm strangely nervous about entering this fandom aaaa ;;;;
> 
> I'm @prodigal_san on Twitter, and @prodigal-san on Tumblr. Come and say hi if you want weeee~


	2. The Truth That Lies Beneath the Gold and Grandeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who commented and gave kudos! I'm glad there are people who find this interesting. This update is dedicated to you <3
> 
>  **Note** : Not Beta-Read. I'm also @prodigal_san on Twitter and @prodigal-san on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

_Three Years and Seven Months Later_

“Angeal! Angeal, _wait_!”

Angeal Hewley closes his eyes and counts to three before turning around. He sees Zack Fair running towards him, eyes alight with a cheeky gleam that is characteristic of him, yet somehow still sits on his face differently than usual. Angeal cocks his head curiously as Zack skids to a stop in front of him; expertly timing it so that he stops right before he barrels into Angeal. 

“ _Angeal_.” He wheezes.

Angeal smiles and nods in approval. “Well, you’ve improved your reflexes, at least.”

Zack grins even as he tries to catch his breath. He stands up straight and grabs hold of Angeal’s shoulders, leaning so closely that it takes Angeal aback. “Hey, Angeal, is it true? Is it? Huh? Huh? _Is it_?!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down!” Angeal laughs and lightly pushes Zack back. “You need to calm down a little, Zack. This is too much, even for you.” 

“No way! Not when something exciting like _this_ is happening!” Zack pulls Angeal by his belt holsters and lightly shakes him. “Come on! Tell me! Tell meeee!”

“How can I tell you when I don’t even know what you’re talking about?” Angeal doesn’t even blink an eye as Zack pulls him back and forth. He lets this happen for a few more moments before grabbing Zack’s wrists and forcing them down. He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to hide the small smile on his face. “I’m guessing you’re talking about the rumors about a new First Class? No memo has been circulated yet, I’ll have you know.”

Zack shakes his head. “But the rumors _are_ true, right? That there’s gonna be a new First Class joining our pack soon?” 

Angeal blinks. “Well, _officially—_ ”

“It’s Cloud, isn’t it?” Zack cuts to the chase; his expression turning serious so quickly that it almost gives Angeal whiplash. “ _Please_ tell me it’s Spike! I’ve been dying to have him join us for _years_! Please, please, _please_!”

Angeal sighs and shakes his head. “ _Officially_ , I am not allowed to say. There’s a reason for all the bureaucracy, you know, and just telling you what’s what would make the whole process moot. Especially if it doesn’t push through, in the end.”

“Aww, come _on_! It’s not like finding out’s going to ruin the surprise, anyway! This has been a long time coming!” Zack whines, pacing back and forth in front of Angeal. His thighs are itching for some stress-relieving squats but this is not the time for that! “You can tell me. I’ll keep it a secret. Pleaaase!”

Angeal shakes his head again. “I don’t see why you can’t just wait along with the rest of the SOLDIERS. It’s not too much of a wait—”

“But I _have_ been waiting!” Zack stops pacing and faces Angeal—eyes wide and manic. “Two years! I’ve been waiting for Cloud to be First Class for _two years_ , Ange! The guy’s an absolute menace; I almost shit myself when I had that first mission with him! Didn’t even blink when he faced that Marlboro. He’d give Sephiroth a run for his money with those killer moves!”

“You exaggerate. Sephiroth’s the best in SOLDIER. No one has ever come close to his level,” Angeal declares. 

“Cloud has,” Zack says loyally. 

“If you say so, Zack.” Angeal chuckles. Then he hums and stares at the ceiling in thought. “Though, I will agree with you on one thing: it _has_ been a long time coming. Usually, newly-minted SOLDIERS with that much potential—and are aware of it—want to get promoted quickly. It’s a bit odd that Strife’s taken this long to make it to First, actually.” 

“Ha, so Spike _is_ joining the pack! I knew it!” Zack cheers while pumping a fist in the air. Then his hand goes limp as his expression falls. “Wait, it _is_ odd. People talk about Spike all the time, and he’s been stuck as a Second for years.”

“It takes more than just experience and skill to become First Class, Zack. It took _you_ a while, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but not two and a half years! He got promoted from Third quickly, didn’t he? He even set the record for it.”

“Hmm, yeah, five months, wasn’t it? You’ve got a point there, Zack.”

Zack looks around before leaning in, whispering, “you don’t think it’s because he’s an _omega_ , do you? It couldn’t be something superficial like that, right? Cloud says it’s the most likely reason they’re delaying his promotion.”

“You’ve spoken to him about this?” At Zack’s nod, Angeal looks down at the floor with narrowed eyes. “While that’s not exactly beyond the realm of possibility, it’s not the actual reason. When Lazard informed me about it earlier this week, I went ahead and accessed some of Strife’s files. He’s clean, as far as behavior goes. Never had an incident with his heats during missions, nor has he been involved with any alpha-related disturbances—”

“Alpha-related disturbances.” Zack snarls a bit. “That sounds grossly sexist, Ange.”

Angeal smiles and inclines his head slightly. “I’m aware, Zack, and I didn’t mean it that way. Even if I don’t know Strife as well as you do, I _have_ met him, and he doesn’t look like the type at all. In fact, I would say that he’s the model First Class SOLDIER: talented, tactical, and taciturn. Omega or not, we’d be more than happy to have him in our pack.” 

“So,” Zack begins after a beat of silence, frowning. “Why only now? If his being omega has nothing to do with the delay, then why has it taken him so long to get to First?”

Angeal glances at Zack before looking away, sighing. “It’s more of a… technicality, really. And it’s something I’m sure your friend can explain.”

Zack blinks. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well,” Angeal starts slowly, crossing his arms. “I _did_ say that new SOLDIERS usually _want_ to get promoted quickly, didn’t I? Want. As in, they actively and eagerly make sure it happens. By fulfilling mission quotas, regularly attending consultations, filing the actual _paperwork_ for it. You know.”

Zack glares and places his hands on his hips. “What are you trying to say? That Cloud had been _purposely_ making sure that his promotion got delayed? That he deliberately stayed a Second for two and a half years? That he _lied_ to me about this?”

Angeal sighs, but otherwise remains silent. Zack stares at him for a few moments before growling lowly. Muttering under his breath, Zack makes a sharp turn and stalks down the corridor; a dark, ominous cloud looming over him as he turns the corner and vanishes from Angeal’s sight. 

Angeal pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again. “You should’ve just stayed out of it, Hewley.”

“Stayed out of what?”

Angeal turns around and sees Genesis and Sephiroth walking over to him, looking at him expectantly. With a small smile, he shakes his head and says with a shrug, “ _Zack_.”

“Ah, I thought I scented him nearby,” says Genesis, as if the hyper SOLDIER’s name is enough to articulate a sufficient answer. “And what is our dear youngest pack member obsessing over this time? A new toy? Another dull video game? Do tell, Angeal, I’m positively _quivering_ with anticipation.”

“It’s about Strife,” Angeal responds, ignoring his friend’s sarcasm. He eyes Genesis as he adds, “you know—our soon-to-be _newest_ youngest.” 

At the mention of Strife, Genesis’ eyes light up like the first spark of a casting Firaga. Angeal steels himself for what comes next: “Oh, the lovely _spitfire_! Well, well, _well_. And what about the little darling, hmm? Has he done something worthy of laudation, as usual? I would not be surprised if that’s the case, but I would oh-so love to hear about it, regardless!”

Angeal turns to Sephiroth and mouths, _“little darling?”_ Sephiroth just shrugs one shoulder as a response.

“Don’t ask me,” he adds, adjusting his gloves. “I’m the last person to be interested in any of this.”

“Oh, that is because you lack taste, my silver-haired friend,” Genesis declares airly, wrapping an arm around Sephiroth; shaking his head and swooning with a hand against his forehead. “For only a fool would look at an _ethereal_ creature like Cloud Strife and feel anything other than blooming affection and steadfast admiration. Why, I spoke to you about our last mission together, did I not? Oh, the sonnets I could write just from the view at his six—”

“Ease up on the creepy, Gen. There’s a reason why Strife avoids you like the plague outside of missions,” Angeal says with a grimace.

Genesis harrumphs. _“There is no hate, only joy—”_

“Save it,” Angeal retorts, rolling his eyes. Then he turns to Sephiroth, raising a brow. “I’m curious as to why you seem so disinterested in Strife, though, Seph. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who recommended him after the exams three years ago. Something about... being so impressed by him, if I recall correctly.”

“Because Sephiroth has _excellent_ taste.”

“Genesis, shut up.”

“Yes. I did recommend him, didn’t I,” is Sephiroth’s delayed response.

“But?” is Angeal’s urging query.

“There is no but,” is Genesis’ quick declaration. 

Sephiroth stares at his friends before sighing and shaking his head. “Never mind. I just… I’ve been having a bad feeling about him lately, is all.”

“… A bad feeling.”

“Yes.”

“About Strife.”

“Indeed.”

“Strife. As in: quiet, unassuming, “will foster thirteen kittens because he found them cold in a box and didn’t want to leave them all alone,” Strife. _That_ Strife?”

Sephiroth closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding once. “ _Yes_.”

“Lunacy,” declares Genesis hotly, waving his hands in the air. “Angeal, we have just bore witness to the beginning of the great Silver General’s descent into absolute _lunacy_. To have such unfounded suspicions of an innocent angel such as Cloud Strife—what nonsense! The man is a genius in the battlefield, as well as a saint among his peers. Why, I would say that he is the Planet’s messiah: the child of the Goddess himself—”

“And _that’s_ enough from you.” Angeal cuts off Genesis by covering his mouth. He sighs and glares at his friend. “You know, If you want to court Strife, you should just go up and tell him instead of torturing our brains with your cowardly pining.”

“I am not pining,” denies Genesis after he detaches Angeal’s hand from his mouth. “And I’m not being cowardly. I am just… waiting for the right time.”

Angeal rolls his eyes. “The right time could be ages at this point, with the way you’re carrying on like that.”

Genesis hisses. “Oh, hush, you burly beast. Do you even know _why_ dear Cloud has finally been promoted to First Class after so many years of stagnancy?”

Sephiroth and Angeal turn to stare at Genesis before exchanging glances. Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth asks, “what did you do?”

Genesis beams and inspects his gloves. “Oh, nothing untoward, I assure you. Though I might have… meddled a little. But it was for his own good, truly! The man’s wasting his time lingering in Second Class. I just thought he just needed a little… push. From multiple sources. _Beastly_ sources.”

Angeal drags a hand down his face and groans. “Do we even want to know?”

“Perhaps not.” Genesis grins and claps the shoulders of his closest friends, dragging them close in a conspiratory huddle. “All you need to know is that we’re going to have one _very_ thankful chocobo in our midst _very_ soon. And by the by: I am expecting you all to be _very_ good godfathers in the future. Do I make myself clear?”

Sephiroth and Angeal both shake their heads and sigh.

* * *

_“My Little Raincloud,_

_“Thank you very much for the flowers you sent me last week. Seeing them first thing in the morning made my entire day. Though it was the thought that came with their fragrance that had lifted my spirits more than the actual blooms. Just like with this lovely villa you’ve purchased for us, it is the truth that lies beneath the gold and grandeur that I cherish above all. I see your intentions, my little darling, and I am truly grateful for everything that you’ve done for us. Your father would have been so proud of you._

_“But enough about me! First Class SOLDIER, you said? My, that’s remarkable! You must be so ecstatic, my Cloud. This has been your dream since you were a wee child, and my heart sings with joy for you! Your little alpha friend should also be excited for you, I’m sure. What was his name? Zack, yes? I do hope I get to meet him soon. You seem to like him a lot. Should I be expecting grandchildren soon? Oh, I only jest!_

_“I do hope I get to see you soon, too, my Raincloud. The blue sky and waves here remind me so much of you that my heart breaks a little every day. Don’t be a stranger, my heart._

_“Love, Mama.”_

* * *

Wall Market isn’t the most legal place in Midgar, strictly speaking. With the high barred walls and lack of direct transportation to the place, the authorities above plate try their best to discourage traffic into the sector—though to be honest, no high wall or concrete ruin can ever hope to discourage sleazy charlatans and jaded vagabonds from having a good time. 

Cloud is neither a charlatan nor a vagabond, and calling himself “sleazy” is a joke in itself. “Jaded,” however… 

He sighs as he picks at his cooling dumplings. He’s currently seeking refuge in a resto-karaoke bar he frequently patronizes, and it’s currently quiet and near-empty due to how early in the day it is. Despite the lack of activity and company, however, Cloud usually enjoys spending time here at this time of day, as it allows him the space he needs.

Though today is different. No amount of distance and tall walls are enough to distract him from the crushing reality of his life this time, especially when his PHS continues to ping with reminders every hour or so. 

He peeks at another text from Lazard and exhales. He leans back far, letting his legs on the table and his near-perfect reflexes and balance to keep his chair upright. He vaguely hears the bar owner grumble at his behavior; though as a regular patron, Cloud is usually allowed a few privileges.

That, and he’s a SOLDIER Second Class. Soon to be First Class, if Director Lazard has his way. Yet, instead of the news inspiring joy like it ought to have, the thought of his promotion fills him with dread instead, for that will set into motion what he has been trying so hard to avoid all this time.

 _‘It was bound to happen,’_ he tells himself roughly, even as a heavy weight pulls at his gut and forces him to sit upright; chair skidding and his glass of half-empty water almost spilling on the table. Popping one last dumpling in his mouth, he throws a few gils on the table and marches out of the bar, into the quiet street. 

_‘It was bound to happen,’_ he tells himself again, more softly this time, stopping to lean against a wall and glare at the ground. His hands, hidden in his civilian trousers, clench and shake. _‘I just should have known better.’_

“Better” meaning not to hope; to cling to a futile plan to delay the inevitable, like he had foolishly done. But Cloud had been hopeful that that damning day—the day when this whole nightmare began—would dissolve into nothing but a distant memory. He had been hopeful that the heaviness in his right hand, which he feels every time he picks up his sword or accepts the acquaintance of a stranger, does not allude to a neglected bargain built on deceit and falsehoods. 

He had been hopeful. So, so very hopeful. And now he has to pay the price for that hope. And where else is it better to pay his debts than in a walled, alienated town full of liars and swindlers?

 _‘Liar,’_ he hears echo in his head relentlessly. _‘You’re a liar.’_

Liar.

Liar.

_You frickin’ liar._

Cloud jolts upright. Why… Why does that voice sound like Za—

Something heavy collides against him, and he automatically attempts to throw off his assailant. To his shock, he finds himself pressed against the wall almost effortlessly: a feat not many civilians can achieve. He sniffs the air and picks up the scent of an upset alpha, and Cloud wonders if he should just let this asshole have his way with him just to put an end to his misery.

But this isn’t just any alpha, he realizes belatedly. He looks over his shoulder and freezes.

“Z-Zack?” he stammers, blinking at his friend.

“You frickin’ little _liar_.” Zack growls lowly in his ear; his hot breath caressing Cloud’s bare nape. Panic pulls at Cloud’s gut, and just before he can think of fighting off the taller SOLDIER, Zack turns him around and starts shaking him with gusto. “I can’t _believe_ you lied to me all this time, you little twerp! Some best friend you are! You sicko!”

“Huh?” Cloud blinks again at Zack who, despite the display of fangs, does not seem interested in putting them anywhere near Cloud’s neck. He rubs at his nape and asks, “what are you talking about?”

Zack’s eyes instinctively follow Cloud’s hand, and he freezes. He yelps and jumps away from Cloud; shaking his hands in front of him and saying, “Oh Gaia, Spike, _I’m so sorry_ ! I didn’t mean to do that! I mean, I _did_ , but not like that! Holy shit, I’m such an _asshole_ , I can’t— I’m just— I—”

“Zack,” Cloud says after taking a few deep breaths. He approaches the panicking alpha, looking around to see if there are any onlookers. “Zack, calm down, please—”

“Calm down?” Zack just about shrieks. “How can I calm down when I practically assaulted you? Gaia, some best friend _I_ am!”

“ _Zack_.” Cloud crosses his arms; his breathing a little more even now. He’s recovered enough that he can roll his eyes at Zack. “Hey, it’s all right. You didn’t mean it like that. I get it. We’re fine.”

Zack narrows his eyes at Cloud. “Are you sure? I mean, I know we’re close, but even I know that an omega’s neck shouldn’t be touched like that. My mother raised me well, you know!”

“I’m sure she did.” Cloud chuckles. “But it’s all right, really. I’m not upset, so—”

“I swear I didn’t mean it, Cloud; will you forgive me?” Zack doesn’t seem to be listening, since he suddenly clasps his hands together in prayer and kneels in front of Cloud like a sinner does to a preacher. “Pleaaaase?”

Cloud blushes, eyes shifting to the side. “Hey, Zack, come on, don’t make this weird!”

“Please, Cloud? _Pleaaaaaaaaase—_ ”

“Yes, yes, I forgive you!” Cloud answers exasperatedly. He manhandles Zack back into a standing position. “Just… Just stop making this weird. There’s not many people around but we _are_ attracting an audience.”

“Ah, well.” Zack stands up and strikes a pose. “Might as well put on a good show, then! This _is_ Wall Market. Maybe I’ll get discovered and become famous!”

Cloud rolls his eyes. “If you want to become a Honey Bee, then sure. Otherwise, ease up on the dramatics.”

“Dramatics? Do I look like Genesis Rhapsodos to you?” Zack laughs. Then he waggles his brows at Cloud when the omega looks away with a pout. “Or maybe you’re disappointed by that? You know, I can always pick up a brown wig and a red coat if you’d rather—”

“ _No_ ,” Cloud says vehemently, shoving at the cackling alpha and stomping down the path. He glares at Zack when the latter catches up to him. “That’s not very funny. You know how much I hate Rhapsodos.”

“Well, _you_ may hate him, but _he_ loooves you.” Zack grabs Cloud to give him a noogie, which Cloud does not appreciate one bit. The alpha SOLDIER gladly accepts Cloud’s ineffectual swats and slaps as they continue their way to the market gates. “For real, though, you’d be kinda dumb if you haven’t noticed. He looks at you like you’re a mint-condition, annotated, _and_ autographed Loveless book, for crying out loud.”

Cloud rolls his eyes. “Isn’t Loveless an ancient poem? The author wouldn’t have known to autograph it at the time.” 

“Oh, ho, and why do _you_ know that?”

“It’s common knowledge, isn’t it? And he blabs about it so much on missions that it’s _impossible_ to not know. Don’t be stupid, Zack.”

“Hmm, I dunno. Sounds like you did your own research on a certain poem a certain somebody likes—” Zack cuts himself off when he ducks to avoid Cloud’s fist. He points at the fleeing omega’s back and crows in victory. “Aha, a reaction! I _knew_ you don’t hate him as much as you say you do!”

“Fine, I don’t hate him.” Cloud pauses before looking up at his friend, batting his eyelashes a bit. “I don’t like him as much as I like _you_ , though.”

Zack startles and looks away, blushing. “Oh, _gee_ , Spike, I’m—”

“Gonna treat me to dinner? Yum.” Cloud smiles prettily and waves before breaking into a run. “Last one above plate’s a knothead!”

“Hey!” Zack cries out. His eyes widen as he realizes something, and he growls and runs after Cloud. “You little asshole! I’m still mad at you for lying to me! Hey! _Come back_!”

* * *

_“Your mother looks like she’s having fun at your fancy villa. Would be a shame if someone were to take all that fun away, wouldn’t it? I hope you haven’t forgotten how easy that would be, Cloud.”_

Cloud stares at the encrypted text Hollander has sent him and growls. He pockets his PHS and stares out the window, ignoring the wary looks being sent his way. Even though he’s wearing civilian clothes, the mako in his eyes are obvious in the dim lighting of the train.

He leans against the doors and scowls; all traces of levity from earlier gone in an instant. He takes out his PHS and quickly sends Zack a text—he’s a lot faster than the alpha and had made it to the train before it departed—to tell him to meet him at Shin-Ra building instead. He also takes back his statement about dinner in another message.

 _“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. I’m still mad at you for lying—and don’t think you're off the hook!—but I’m happier that you’re finally joining the pack. We’re gonna be so kickass together, just you wait and see!”_ Zack’s text reads, and Cloud can’t help but smile at his friend’s kindness. _“I’m already on another train. You okay with Wutaian tonight, yeah? See you soon!”_

Cloud’s gut drops as he texts, _“Wutaian? As long as it’s five-star. You know I deserve it.”_

_“Ha, that you do! All right, fine, anything for my Spike! Let’s meet at that fancy place in Sector Eight instead.”_

Cloud sends a smiley face and a flirty wink before ending their conversation there. He sighs and bangs his head lightly against the window—again, heedless of the stares he’s getting on the train.

 _‘I’m an awful friend,’_ he tells himself. _‘Zack doesn’t deserve this. I’m such a piece of shit.’_

But he’s a piece of shit who’s got a mother to look out for, and a crazy scientist to pacify. He’s been lucky the past almost-four years, but he knows his luck is about to run out. If he doesn’t make progress on his end of the bargain soon, Hollander may do something drastic—and that’s not a risk Cloud is willing to take. He just wishes it doesn’t have to be his best friend, of all people.

 _“A frickin’ liar,”_ Zack had called him earlier. Cloud smiles sardonically; yeah, he knows.

Eventually, the train halts at his stop, and he silently gets out. The station is crowded, as it was around the time when people get off work. Cloud allows himself to be pushed, bumped into, and cursed at as he dazedly walks out into the street; the city waking up with blinking, bright lights as the sun sets and calls it a day.

Cloud sighs and takes out his PHS. He’d gotten off at Sector 0, but he can probably walk to that restaurant Zack is talking about. If he recalls correctly, it _should_ be somewhere downtown…

His PHS vibrates, startling him. He opens the message and frowns when he realizes that it’s from Rhapsodos.

_“The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. Just heard the news, chocobo. Did I not predict this to be so? Ah, but you don’t need to thank me… unless you want to, of course. I happen to like indulging in a cup of coffee every now and then.”_

Cloud growls. So it’s all Rhapsodos’ fault. Figures he’s had something to do with his promotion. The wave of monsters that he’s had to deal with the past few months must have been his doing.

“Fucking asshole,” he mutters. But before he can pocket his PHS, he pauses. He looks down at his PHS, which still displayed Rhapsodos’ unanswered text, and _considers_.

He types as he makes his way downtown, taking a deep breath before pressing send.

 _“You know what?”_ Cloud’s text reads. _“It’s a date.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, smitten!Genesis. Too bad Cloud's a jerk LOL ;;; Seriously though, please don't hate Cloud, he's got no choice ;;; this is going to have a happy ending anyway, so don't worry too much! Just have faith in our chocobo (and me hahu) and enjoy the ride lol
> 
> Once again, thanks to those who commented and gave this kudos! You're all amazing <3 I'll return to fix any mistakes if there are any~


End file.
